The Wizarding Life of Samantha Riddle Book 4 Part1
by UVMisticaMalfoy
Summary: Samantha Riddle decides to live with Hermione instead of Voldemort. On the train, Samantha meets Luna, George, Fred, ANgelina, & Olier Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.


The Wizarding Life of Samantha Riddle Book 4

"Thank you, for everything!" I smiled as I pulled my last trunk from Mr. & Mrs. Granger's car. "You don't have to thank us. We're glad to take you away from that horrible home." Mrs. Granger said. "I'm so glad that your moving in with me! We're going to have so much fun!" Hermione cheered. "I know! I can't wait!" I cheered. Once I had put my trunk inside of the house, I would be officially living with Muggles.

I lifted my trunk & carried it up the stairs. I was shaking with excitement. I walked into Hermione's room & sat my stuff down on my bed. "I don't know how I can repay you." I smiled. "Samantha, you don't need to repay us! The tea will be ready in a few minutes." Mrs. Granger patted my shoulder & walked out of the room.

"Tomarrow morning, we have to wake up early to go to Ron's house." Hermione explained as I unpacked my things. "What for?" I asked. "I don't exactly know," Hermione said, as confused as I was.

"Samantha, Hermione, tea's ready!" Mrs. Granger called. We walked down the stairs & I almost fell, but Hermione grabbed my arm just in time. "Thanks," I said. "No problem." Hermione laughed.

Once we were downstairs (not injured) we sat down on the couch. Hermione picked up a rectangle & clicked a button on it. A box looking object immediatly brightend & showed a lady talking. "What is this?" I asked. "Its a Television. It shows you movies, shows, the news," Hermione explained. "And what is that, in your hand." I asked. "Its a remote. It turns it off or on, changes the channels, or changes other options." Hermione explained, pointing to different buttons. "Wow, Muggles are amazing!" I took the remote from Hermione's hand & began pressing buttons. The television screen began to change to different channels. "Are you having fun?" Mr. Granger laughed. "Oh, sorry, I just never seen this before. Its truely amazing." I laughed back.

After tea, Hermione helped me unpack more of my things & pack for Hogwarts. "So, what other wonderful things do Muggles have?" I asked, putting some clothes into a drawer. "Well, we have radios, which are like televisions, but only sound. There's also computer which you can use the internet to find information." Hermione explained as she placed some quills & ink into my school trunk. "Cool, I'll have to see some of those someday." I said.

Later that night, Hermione & I watched a movie about a girl going to a school where everyone teased her because she was different. "I remember when I went to a Muggle school. Everyone teased me about my powers, so I soon got expelled." I said, eating a handful of popcorn. "Why'd you get expelled?" Hermione asked, eating a handful of popcorn as well. "Well, I don't know how, but I levitated them & they fell on their head & became unconsious." I smiled.

After the movie, Hermione & I went to sleep. I woke up in a dark hallway infront of a room. "How fastidious you've become, Wormtail." I heard a voice say. I walked very slowly towards the room. "As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home." The voice also said. _Wormtail! That voice must be Voldemort! _I thought to myself. I heard something behind me. I turned around & saw Nagini, my father's snake, slythered around my feet. "Nagini tells me that the Muggle caretaker is standing right outside of the door." Voldemort said. _I'm not a Muggle!_ I thought to myself. Wormtail stood up & stepped infront of me. "Move aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest the proper greeting." Voldemort said. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

I woke up, sweating like crazy & out of breath. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "C'mon, we need to be at Ron's house in about 15 minutes." Hermione said, packing some stuff into her bag. I quickly got up & changed my clothes.

Once we were dressed, Hermione's parents took us to a small cafe. "Hello dear," A short, red haired lady said to Hermione. "You must be Samantha, I'm Mr. Weasley." Mr. Weasley shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." I said. "Alright, contact us as soon as you can." Mrs. Granger told us. Hermione & I nodded & walked with Mr. Weasley outside of the cafe.

Once we were in a dark alley, Mr. Weasley grabbed our hands. "Alright, 1,2,3" counted. In an instint I felt as though I was being pushed through a small hole, and then it was over. I opened my eyes & saw a tall house in the middle of no where. "Here's our home, can you go upstairs & wake up Harry & Ron for me & tell them dinner's ready?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Sure." I said, walking into the house.

Once we walked in, we walked up the steps. There were many rooms, so Hermione & I had to look through them. I peeped through a few & they were empty. I peeped through another one & saw a red haired boy changing. He turned & screamed. I immediatly covered my eyes. "I'm so sorry!" I apoligized, still covering my eyes. "Its okay for you to look now. You are?" He asked. "Samantha, Samantha Riddle." I said. I uncovered my eyes & shook his hand. "Oh, your Ron & Harry's friend. I'm George Weasley, Ron's brother," George smiled. We continued shaking hands for a few more seconds. _C'mon, let go of his hand already! _I thought to myself. I let go of his hand & we both laughed akwardly. "Um, do you know where Ron & Harry are?" I asked, beginning to blush. "3 doors down on the right." George smiled. "Thanks." I smiled & walked to Ron's room. Hermione was already there. "Ron, Ron, wake up!" Hermione whispered. "Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled. "Your mother says breakfast's ready." Hermione said. Harry turned my direction.

"Oh, Hello Samantha," Harry said, whipeing his eyes. "Good morning," I said. I walked out of the room. To the kitchen. "You must be Samantha! I'm Molly, but you can call me Mrs. Weasley." immediatly shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, please sit down, " Mrs. Weasley said, I took a chair & looked at my plate. It was filled with eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, & sausage. I looked across from me& saw George & another person who looked just like him. "They're twins, the other's name is Fred." Hermione whispered in my ear. I nodded & began eating.

Once we were done eating, Harry & Ron finally came downstairs, Ron was still yawning. They took a few muffins & followed Mr. Weasley out of the door. We all did the same. We grabbed our bags & walked out of the house.

"Dad, where are we acually going?" Ron asked. "Haven't the foggiest." Mr. Weasley yelled to Ron. We continued walking until we met up with a man. "Everyone, this is Amos Diggery." Mr. Weasley said. We all said hi. A young, handsome teenager fell from the trees & straight on his feet. "And this must be Cedric." Mr. Weasley shook Cedric's hand & Cedric's eyes turned to me. He gave me a flirtatious smile. I smiled back & whispered to Hermione. "Wow, he's handsome." Hermione nodded. Ginny didn't even look my way. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but she always ignored me.

We walked & walked until we reached a dirty boot. "Why is everyone surrounding this manky, old, boot?" Harry asked. "Its not just any 'manky, old boot,' mate." George said. "It's a Portkey." Fred said, right after. "What's a Portkey?" Harry asked. Even I, having grown up with purebloods, never knew what a Portkey was. "Okay everyone, touch the Portkey & we'll be off on 3." Amos said. We all put our finger on the boot (& surprisingly, we all fit) as Amos counted down. "1,2-" "Harry!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Harry hurried & put his finger on the Portkey as Amos said 3. We flew into the air & saw our surrounds change. "Let go, kids." Mr. Weasley said. "Wait!" Hermione screamed. "Let GO!" Mr. Weasley shouted. We let go & immediatly started screaming our heads off.

We flew & flew until we hit the ground. We all grunted & looked into the sky. We saw Cedric, Mr. Weasley & Amos slowly coming to the ground. Once I got up, Cedric walked by me, smiled, & helped Harry up. We continued walking up a hill. "Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup." Amos said. Over the hill was many tents, brooms, & people with the teams colors on it.

We walked through the crowed & looked at everything with amazement. There were jugglers, flyers, mascots, & more. "What team's playing?" I asked. "Bulgaria & Irish." Cedric said. "So, what's your name?" He walked next to me. "Samantha, Samantha Riddle." I smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Samantha." Cedric picked up my hand & kissed it. I blushed & giggled. "Parting the ways, old chap?" Amos said. "See yu at the match." Mr. Weasley & Amos shook hands. "Bye Cedric," I smiled & waved as he walked with his father.

We continued walking for a while until we stopped at a tent. "Home sweet home" Mr. Weasley said as he opened the flap for the tent. . We all walked in. It had many rooms & a couch in the center I remember that Draco & I camped out in his front yard with a tent just like this, but not as many rooms.

As Harry walked in, he looked all around in astonishment. I walked in the girl's room & sat down on a bunch. "Hey, Ginny. Which bunk do you want?" I asked. It was my first time talking to her since I came to the Weasley's house. "The top." She quickly said. "Hermione, which one do you want?" I asked. "It doesn't matter, I can get the middle." She said as she unpacked her stuff. I nodded & put my bags on the bottom bunk.

(Since nothing else important happens during the time they are approching the stadium, I'll just skip ahead :3)

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked. "Well put it this way: If it rains, you'll be the first to know." We turned around & looked down & saw Lucius Malfoy with Draco following. "Father & I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelious Fudge himself." Draco yelled. "Don't boast, Draco." Lucius said while hitting Draco. "There's no need with these people." Lucius said, starring at Hermione. Draco & my eyes met. I tried to look away, but my eyes kept staring at him. He smiled at me, & I finally looked away.

(After the Quidditch Match)  
>"Wow, that was amazing." I said. Hermione nodded. Ginny just ignored me. "Ginny," I said. She turned to me. "What?" She asked in a snooty attitude. "Why are you so bitchy to me?" I asked. She ignored me. "Are you deaf? Why do you hate me?" I asked, my voice getting louder. "Well maybe because of your father." Ginny turned around &amp; raiser her voice. "My father? Everyone hates my father! That's no reason to hate me!" I yelled back. "Well you don't know how it felt when he used me!" Ginny yelled. "I don't need to know how it feels to know that he's a horrid person!" I screamed. "Stop it!" Hermione yelled, standing between us.<p>

"C'mon, we need to leave." Mr. Weasley hurried us outside of the tent. Almost every tent was on fire. Everyone was screaming, yelling,& running. "Fred, Geoge, you take Ginny, everyone, to the Portkey!" Mr. Weasley yelled. "Hermione!" I yelled. "Samantha!" I heard her yell. I saw her getting lost in the crowd. I ran as fast as I could to her, but she was no where to be seen. "Everyone run! Its the Death Eaters!" I heard someone scream. I looked around & saw a group of people with masks vandalizing everything. The people in te masks seemed utterly familiar. "There she is!" I heard one of the Death Eaters yell. They started heading towards me. I ran & never looked back. I was being pushed side to side, & fell. I got up, but one of the Death Eaters had grabbed me by my hair. "Stupefy!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the Death Eater grabbing my hair. He immediatly let go & I continued running. "Samantha!" I heard Ron's voice. I then saw Ron. "C'mon!" Ron said. He ran to the hill in which we came from & I saw everyone there.

We waited until the chaos stopped. Everything was grey & black. "Wait, where's Harry?" Ron asked. "We need to go & find him." Hermione said. "No, its too dangerous!" Mr. Weasley said, but it was too late. Ron, Hermione, & I already ran down the hill. "Harry!" Hermione called. "Harry, where are you?" Ron yelled. "Harry!" We continued yelling until we found him. "Harry, we thought we lost you, mate." Ron said. Harry wasn't paying any attention to Ron. He was looking at a far distance. We all turned, but saw nothing but the ruins. "What is that?" Ron asked. We looked up to the sky & saw a skull with a snake slything in & out of its mouth. "Ah," Harry said softly as he held his scar. I had seen that before. When I had my first kill, in Knockturn Alley, one of my father's followers had put that in the sky. "Stupefy!" We heard many men appear out of nowhere & shot spells at us. We immediatly ducked "Stop! That's my son!" We saw Mr. Weasley run & push some of the men to get to us. "Ron, Samantha, Hermione, Harry. You all right?" Mr. Weasley asked. "We came back for Harry." Rons said. "Which of you conjured it?" A man with a weird mustache yelled at us with his wand pointed at us. "Barty, their only kids-" "Do not lie!" Barty interupted Mr. Weasley. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Barty said, He pushed part of Harry's hair with his wand to reveal his scar. "Crime?" Harry asked. "It's the Dark Mark, Harry. Its _His _mark." Hermione whispered in his ear. "So those people tonight, they were his followers?" Harry asked. "Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley said. "Follow me." Barty said to the other men.

"There was a man, earlier. In that direction." Harry said. "A man, Harry. Who?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I don't know. I didn't see his face." Harry said.

(Now, onto the Hogwarts Express)

"Hey, you guys. Do you mind if I sit with anyone different?" I asked. "Go ahead." Hermione smiled. I smiled & walked through the compartments. "Excuse me," I heard a soft voice from behind me. "Can you help me find my trunk. Some nargles have probably hid it somewhere again." I turned & saw a small, blonde, Ravenclaw girl. "Oh, yes. Um, what are Nargles?" I asked. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I can explain while we look. I'm Luna Lovegood." She said. "I'm Samantha Riddle." I shook her hand & we began walking to the Ravenclaw compartments. We continued looking & asking people if they had seen Luna's trunk. They said no.

"Is this it?" I asked when I saw a trunk hidden below some blankets. "Oh, yes. Thank you." Luna said in a soft, sweet voice. "No problem." I smiled. I walked back to the Gryffindor section & bumped into George. "Oh, sorry." I said."Hey, why aren't you with Ron, Harry, & Hermione?" George asked. "I decided to sit with some one else to meet new people." I said. "You can sit with me & Fred, if you want" George said nervously. "Sure." I smied.

I followed George to a compartment with about 3 other people in it. "Everyone, this is Samantha" George introduced me. "Samantha, this is Fred, Angelina, & Oliver. We're all on the Quidditch team." George said. They waved to me & I waved back. "The Gryffindor Quidditch team could use another member, can you fly?" Oliver asked. "Um, kind of. I haen't flew in so long though. I sometimes fly without my hands." I said. Everyone starred with amazmement. "Well, how about you come to the Quidditch Pitch right after dinner, & practice a bit." Oliver smiled. "That would be magnificent!" I said.

When we left the train, I told Harry about the good news. "That's great!" Hopelly you make it so that we can,er, I mean, uh." Harry stuttered. "So I can see you fly. I haven't seen you fly yet." Harry said. "Well, I'm kinda good, I haven't rode a broom since I was in my 1st year." I smiled.


End file.
